


All I Want to Get Is a Little Bit Closer

by veganshailseitan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Fraternities & Sororities, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Sorority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veganshailseitan/pseuds/veganshailseitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” Steph says as soon as she can form words again, forehead resting on Bucky's shoulder.<br/>“So like, what, seven out of ten?” Bucky jokes. Steph pokes her in the ribs without moving.<br/>“At least a six point five from the way your toes curled up.”<br/>“Oh my god, stop it!”</p><p>Or "I Tried To Write a Sorority AU no one asked for and Instead Got 2,000 Words of Porn that no one asked for"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want to Get Is a Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really inspired to write a Sorority AU because there aren't enough and there also isn't enough femslash and I plotted out a bunch of background... and then I accidentally just wrote porn? Oops?   
> Title from Closer by Tegan and Sara

“We could’ve been doing this all year,” Bucky gasps, pulling Steph more fully onto her lap and reconnecting their mouths. It’s a different kind of passion from their first kiss, more fire and intensity. After so much pining, Steph _never_ wants to stop kissing her, never wants to give this up.

Bucky breaks their kiss again, “Could have been doing this since high school, Jesus, we’re dumb.”

“Thought you were straight,” Steph laughs, wriggling into a position where she can grind herself onto Bucky’s thigh and biting the other girl’s lip maybe a little too hard at how unexpectedly _good_ it is.

“I seem straight to you?” Bucky teases, palm cupping one of Steph’s breasts and letting out a broken sound when the nipple perks up obviously through the flimsy fabrics of her bralette and tank top.

“Well you’re gorgeous-” Steph tries not to whimper, but it gets increasingly more difficult as Bucky’s hand finds itself up her shirt and under her bralette.

“Mhm, and so are you,” lips move across her jawline towards her ear and she’s painfully aware that riding Bucky’s thigh isn’t going to be enough.

Bucky’s hand slips back down to the edge of her tank, “Can I get rid of this?”

She hesitates, just for a second painfully aware of everything Bucky is that she herself isn’t, but Bucky just said she was gorgeous like it was as obvious as the color of the sky, “If I can get rid of yours?”

Bucky smiles against her ear before pulling back to dispose of the offending articles. Steph can’t help it, she’s allowed to look and _Jesus_ _did that bra fit right?_ She might choke on air a little at the sight of her girlfriend’s barely-contained breasts, but Bucky doesn’t notice, is similarly occupied with the way Steph’s nipples press _obscenely_ against the lace of her tiny bralette. She looks like maybe she wants to get her mouth on them, but even with Steph on top of her like this, she’s too much taller to get her head that low. The thought still makes Steph rub a little harder against Bucky’s thigh, but the friction is only enough to further frustrate her, “Whataya say we get rid of the rest of our clothes too?”

Bucky hums and Steph suddenly finds herself flat on her back on the bed with her jeans undone. She arches her back enough so that Bucky can yank them down over her ass, and promptly _moans_ when Bucky abandons the pants to rub between her legs, _finally_ getting her proper stimulation, “Fucking Christ, Steph, you’re _soaked_.”

Steph pulls herself upright to kiss Bucky, “Pants off, _now_.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky laughs, kicking her own skirt off before continuing with the jeans. Steph has a moment of insecurity while Bucky’s fighting to get the denim past her ankles, but she’s so adorably frustrated that the little bit of tension in Steph eases.

_Fuck it._ She pulls the bralette over her head just before Bucky manages to separate both her feet from the jeans.

“If I didn’t love your legs in those jeans-“ Bucky chokes on the rest of her sentence when she looks up at Steph’s topless form.

“Fuck,” Bucky just stares for a moment, swallowing dryly. Steph meets her eyes and only blushes a little as she pushes her underwear down and kicks them off with only minimal awkwardness.

“You just gonna stare?” And suddenly Steph has a mouth eagerly back on hers and Bucky’s hands are suddenly everywhere.

Steph only has one complaint, “I’m feelin’ a lot more naked than you right now.”

Bucky laughs, maneuvering awkwardly around on the too-small bed to push her panties off without standing up, Steph can’t help but laugh at her little shuffle.

“Oh my god, shut up you little punk!” but Bucky’s laughing right along with her and climbing onto her lap. They’re both smiling into a kiss as Bucky slides her arms out of her bra and tosses in to the floor.

Steph has a quip about their new equality in nudity that dissolves completely into a surprised, “Oh,” when Bucky’s hand is suddenly brushing down between their bellies, making a slow but deliberate beeline for the apex of Steph’s thighs.

Steph is the luckiest woman ever born with Bucky straddling her thighs, naked, one hand teasing at her clit. Bucky keeps smiling at her so brightly between kisses, and she’s breathless in a way that’s completely different from an asthma attack. Half an hour ago she was hopelessly crushing on a straight woman, and now that woman is _naked in her lap_.

She had spent so many months (years, really, if she’s honest) respectfully refusing to let her eyes linger on Bucky’s body and, now that she has permission, she can’t stop staring at the sharp sweep of collarbones blending into the soft curve of her neck or the breezy, relaxed confidence in the set of her shoulders, completely at ease with her nakedness and _Jesus,_ Steph thought, _why wouldn’t she be._ After what feels like an eternity, Steph finally gives in and lets her eyes linger on Bucky’s breasts, her mouth suddenly dry. Bucky’s boobs are _glorious_ , possibly the greatest boobs ever, Steph would gladly argue.

“Can I…” she blushes, looking away from Bucky’s chest to literally anywhere else. Bucky smirks, arching just to tease, her free hand coming up to her own breast.

“Wanna feel my tits, Stephie?” Bucky punctuates the offer by swiping a thumb pointedly over her clit.

Steph arches, breathless, “I was so sure you were straight all these years,” her lips brush across Steph’s jaw, a flick of her tongue sending a shock of arousal to connect with where Bucky’s hand is just barely brushing her, completing the circuit.

“Never once caught you looking—and just about everyone looks.”

“Felt rude when I thought _you_ were straight,” Steph laughed, “they were definitely-“ she gasps as Bucky inches a finger inside her, “a distraction.”

And were they ever, all of those low-cut tank tops and too-tight t-shirts had occupied more than a small fraction of Steph’s wandering thoughts. More than once, she’d slipped her hand into her panties at night and pretended she wasn’t picturing how her friend’s ample breasts would spill over in her tiny hands.

Bucky chuckles breathlessly against her skin, “You never answered my question, Stephie?” Question? It was a miracle she was still _speaking_ with the way Bucky’s slow strokes against her clit were driving all thought from her head.

“What?” Steph’s fingers flex, digging gently into the flesh of warm shoulders and suddenly Bucky isn’t teasing anymore, her thumb rubbing _very_ purposeful circles in perfect complement to the steady fuck of her finger. Steph is sure she’ll _die_ from it before she comes.

“Do you want to feel my tits?” Steph could only whimper in response, suddenly very aware of where Bucky’s breasts pressed against her own smaller ones.

“What was that?” Bucky slips another finger in, so easily, Steph wasn’t sure she’d ever been this wet in her life, “I want you to, Stephie, I do.”

Her mouth trails to the crease between shoulder and neck, “They’re real sensitive, too.”

Steph pulls their mouths together roughly, one hand ruining the perfect curls of Bucky’s hair while the other finally, _finally_ cups one of Bucky’s breasts. Steph had always thought it was crass to call herself a ”boob woman” but the firm flesh spilling from her hand flips a switch in her. She’d been rocking with Bucky’s motions for a while, but now she was _fucking_ against Bucky’s hand, desperate to get off.

Bucky hadn’t been lying about her breasts being sensitive either, fingers curl into Steph’s shoulder when she swipes a thumb around the nipple, nails scraping lightly across the pale skin above. Of its own accord, Steph’s other hand finds it’s way down to the neglected breast, her mouth trailing closely behind. Bucky breathes a soft, “ah,” at the heat of Steph’s mouth slowly sucking a circle _so close_ to the edge of her areola.

“Steph, please,” Bucky arches her back as much as possible with her arm jammed between them, trying to guide Steph’s mouth just a _fraction_ of an inch over.

“I’m…” Steph breathes, fighting to form words in the face of Bucky’s fingers curling _just so_ in time to the relentless strokes on her clit.

“I’m like three seconds away from c-coming…” she shudders out a breath, trying to stall her orgasm just a little longer, “and after,” she presses a hand to Bucky’s mound, loving the way it makes the other woman’s fingers lose rhythm for just a moment, “after, I’m going to take you apart with my _tongue_.”

Bucky shudders, meeting her eyes for just a second before pulling her in and licking desperately into her mouth. Steph realizes her thighs are _trembling_ , she thinks her whole body might be, she’s _so fucking close_ and it just keeps building. Her clit is almost too sensitive and she’s pretty sure some ungodly sounds are falling from her mouth, and it _just keeps building_.

“Baby,” Bucky pants like _she’s_ the one about to have the orgasm of her life, “Stephie, come for me, sweetheart.” And apparently, that’s all Steph needed because she _comes_ , shuddering and twitching and _keening_ obscenely loud considering they’re in a sorority house full of Bucky’s sisters, but her vision whites out just a bit and she _really_ doesn’t care.

Bucky eases off her clit, but keeps pumping her fingers slowly, meeting Steph’s mouth as she whimpers through the aftershocks.

Steph’s twitching fingers settle on Bucky’s wrist and she pants out, “Too much, too much” between kisses. Bucky pulls her fingers out slowly, like she doesn’t want to leave, and rubs her palm gently across Steph’s thigh as she trembles, no regard for the wetness streaking along the way.

“Oh my god,” Steph says as soon as she can form words again, forehead resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“So like, what, seven out of ten?” Bucky jokes. Steph pokes her in the ribs without moving.

“At _least_ a six point five from the way your toes curled up.”

“Oh my god, _stop it_!” Steph buries her face into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Bucky laughs, kissing the top of her head, “What can I say, I’m like the vulva whisperer.”

Steph snorts at that, and finds her hands are still enough to go straight for the vulnerable, exposed flesh of Bucky’s sides and tickle her ruthlessly. She squeaks, flinging herself backwards onto the bed, briefly free from Steph’s merciless attack until she pounces on top a moment later, “No, oh my god you bitch!”

Steph literally just came, but she’s still a little mesmerized by the bounce of Bucky’s breasts as she squirms away from the assault. Bucky apparently spies the hole in her defenses, using the opportunity to grab at the offending hands.

Steph relents, but only because she remembers her promise, and ducks down to kiss Bucky because _she can totally just kiss Bucky now_. Her hands find their way back to Bucky’s breasts as their mouths ease from playful to desperate.

She breaks the kiss to admit, “I think I’m a little obsessed with these.” Now that her head’s a bit clearer, she has the urge to draw them, draw all of bucky, all soft lines and creamy skin.

“Yeah, I’m really okay with that,” she’s jovial, but a little breathless.

Steph sits back onto Bucky’s thighs, trying to memorize the curves of the other woman’s body by gliding her hands over the slight squish of her stomach, the curve of her waist.

“Tell me what you like.”

Bucky smiles, “You,” Steph rolls her eyes, but the words flutter through her chest and settle in warmly.

“You know what I mean, you sap,” she wiggles them horizontal so she can maneuver her mouth down the center of Bucky’s abdomen and slowly work her way back up.

“I know you like it when I play with these,” she snakes her hands up for emphasis, mouth following shortly in a beeline to one of Bucky’s nipples, drawing a whimper from the other woman.

“Understatement,” Bucky confirms.

Steph licks over the rosy peak before enveloping it with her mouth outright. Bucky’s back arches and she keens as Steph _sucks_.

“Very sensitive then,” she catalogues, rubbing the spit-shiny nipple with a thumb, kissing her way to its pair, Bucky only whimpers in response, legs parting just a bit in hint. Their height difference, for once, works in their favor and Steph presses her thigh against Bucky’s center, reveling in her gasp.

Kneading the supple flesh, Steph starts rocking her thigh, feeling Bucky’s wetness. It sends a thrill through Steph to know _she_ did that.

She continues to shower attention on Bucky’s frankly _glorious_ chest until the other woman is whimpering out little pleas, “oh god, oh god, Steph, baby, please.”

Steph almost reluctantly pulls her mouth away from Bucky’s breast, rubbing a thumb across a puffy, oversensitive nipple, “Please what?”

She kisses up Bucky’s neck, catching her mouth just briefly, “Tell me what you want.”

“Eat me out,” she pants, “Please.”

“Well,” Steph wiggles down, spreading Bucky’s thighs, “Since you asked so nicely.” She really has no idea what she’s doing, so she kind of just goes straight for it, skimming her tongue over Bucky’s clit. The noise Bucky lets out is utterly broken, her hands bury themselves in Steph’s hair as if they worry she’ll stop.

She doesn’t stop.

She brings one hand up to spread Bucky’s lips a little more for easier access, paying close attention to want makes the other woman gasp, what makes her fingers clench in Steph’s hair. Steph closes her mouth gently around Bucky’s clit and sucks and Bucky’s moan is _ragged_.

She can tell Bucky’s close already, the muscles of her stomach tensing, her thighs shaking, and Steph doesn’t even do anything, just keeps moving her tongue, but suddenly, Bucky’s panting out, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, Steph, shit,” and her back bows just beautifully as Steph watches her come.

The sight of her takes Steph’s breath away and she never wants to stop making her come, she only eases her mouth off when Bucky whimpers and pushes weakly against her head.

When she looks up, Bucky’s staring at her, eyes a little bit glazed. Steph’s not sure who makes the decision, but her mouth is suddenly on Bucky’s, the other woman’s arm’s pulling her in until their bodies are pressed together.

Bucky breaks the kiss eventually, brushing a hand softly down Steph’s cheek, “We could have been having amazing sex _forever_ , Steph,” another peck, like she can’t stand for their lips to be apart long enough to finish the sentence, “What the fuck. We are so dumb.”

Steph laughs, “Amazing, huh?”

Bucky hums against her lips, “You eat pussy like a goddamn _dream_.”


End file.
